1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adaptor (grip) which can be detachably attached to the bottom of a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A shutter release switch (button) of a camera is usually provided on an upper left end portion of a camera body as viewed from the front. The location of the shutter release is most convenient for a right-handed person who takes a lateral picture (lateral photographing). However, the release switch is not always easily actuated when a right-handed photographer takes a longitudinal picture (vertical photographing). Namely, the position of the shutter release is determined, taking only lateral photographing, which is most frequently effected, into consideration. Vertical photographing which is rarely effected is not taken into account.
Furthermore, a conventional remote control which performs remote shutter releasing of a camera includes a transmitter which sends a remote release signal and a receiver, separate from the transmitter, which receives the remote release signal, wherein transmitter and receiver must be carried separately from the camera.